My One and Only
by Baby-Summer-Gurl
Summary: Set in the Next Gerneration. Its Rose's first time to Hogwarts and she already likes some one, only will they like her back, will her family hold her back, or will her special gift ruin it all for her. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

My One And Only

My One And Only

It was my first year at Hogwarts and I was already scared that they would send me home because of Uncle George. When my parents were younger they used to go to Hogwarts with Uncle George and Uncle Fred. One year there was a huge war and Uncle Fred died while Uncle George lost his ear. We never talk about it but we were told about it. Uncle Fred and Uncle George used to be pranksters, but after Uncle Fred died, Uncle George never joked and only kept their shop open in memory of him. Uncle George soon taught me everything he knew, to have something to do, and so that I wouldn't be teased at Hogwarts and I soon came up with new ideas and got him to laugh and smile again. Although I'm a prankster I also have my mother's brains, but look like my father, in a girl version. I have long, soft, shiny red hair and greenish-blue eyes. I was going to Hogwarts for my first year with my cousin James. James has messy black hair and emerald green eyes. James and I are like the new pranksters in our family. Our older cousins Roxanne and Laura are the only ones who have been to Hogwarts, out of the kids, so far.

"Rose, Rose, Rose! Come here, please!" Mum called. I walked over to her. My little brother Hugo was with my cousins Albus Severus and Lily.

"Yes mum?" I asked politely. I was still looking around the platform trying to find some people to hang out with.

"Make sure you study hard and be good, okay?" Mum asked seriously. Great, just great, it's only the first day of my first year and she already thinks I'm going to screw up.

"Yes mum. Anything else?" I asked politely. I wasn't really concentrating. I had just seen the hottest guy ever, but I lost him in the crowd. He had platinum blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, only he was kind of pale.

"I can't think of anything, can you Ron?" Mum asked Dad kindly. Everyone in my family was so polite, it was really annoying. All I did was play me part in life, it was like I wasn't really me, not even around my family, well, except from Uncle George and James.

"Yeah, stay away from that kid. I don't want my daughter anywhere near _his _son." Dad stated looking at some one about four feet away. I looked at who he was looking at and saw that it was the guy from before. I saw him looking at me so I smiled then turned away.

"Ronald! I don't want her to dislike someone just because you couldn't stand their parents while you were at school with them." Mum scolded. It was always funny when Mum started telling Dad off.

James and I soon got onto the train and found an empty compartment. We were soon joined be the hot guy from the station and a girl with dark brown straight hair and brown eyes.

"Hey, do you mind if we sit here? Every where else is full." The girl asked kindly. I looked at James who shrugged at me so I turned to the people in the doorway.

"Sure, go for it." I replied. I moved over so that I was next to the window and looked out it while the others were talking. I watched as the surroundings changed from city to country.

"Rose, come one, time to get changed." James said shaking me softly. I nodded slightly and stood up. I tried to grab my robes from my trunk but I couldn't quite reach. I turned around to ask James for help, only he wasn't there. Instead of James it was the new guy.

"Do you need some help?" he asked. I looked at him and slowly nodded. He reached up and pulled my trunk down for me. I opened it and grabbed my uniform. The guy put it back up and I smiled a thank you to him.

"Are you always this quiet?" he asked after a moment's silence. I looked away shyly. "I don't mean to pry or anything, it's just that on the ride here, James, Amelia and I tried to get you to speak, but, either you didn't hear us or you were ignoring us, you never replied. I was only wondering as to why that is." He finished his statement looking away from me.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, I was just thinking about my Uncle George and if I really will be anything like him." I replied looked at the door behind him. He looked up with shock written al over him face.

"Do you mean to say that George Weasley is your uncle? He did so many awesome pranks, even if most of them were played on my father." He stated. I looked at him. I finally realised who he was. I quickly composed my face and hurried out of the compartment to find James.

As I was walking I accidentally walked into someone. They turned around and I was glad to see it was James.

"Rose, what's wrong?" he asked quickly. He started looking around for anyone who looed smug or something so that he could bash them.

"You know that guy that's sitting in the compartment with us? Yeah well he's Draco's son. He's Scorpius." I stated. James looked concerned. What he was concerned about confused me.

"Rose, he told us that on the ride. While you were-you weren't listening were you?" he asked softly. He was pleading with his eyes.

"Not really, no." I answered softly looking away. James knew what had happened now.

"Rose, you know your not allowed to go back to watch what Uncle Fred and George were like, nor are you allowed any contact with them alive or dead." James stated angrily. I started to cry softly looking at the ground. James' face softened.

"Rose, I'm sorry, but you know that you'll have hell to pay tonight if you keep this up." He stated knowingly. H gave me a hug and I hugged back. "Now go get changed or I'll tell Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione on you." He stated playfully. I quickly went into the changing room and got changed.

As I walked back into the compartment I saw James and Scorpius having a little talk so I decided to listen in.

"Listen mate, I know how she was acting before, just don't hold it against her, she does it sometimes, it's the only way she can contact our uncles. If she wasn't to tell you she will, but if not then I guess you'll find out eventually, just give her some time." James stated protectively. I wonder why their talking about me, I hope its nothing bad that I did. I slowly walked in, thinking about what I heard.

"Hey Rose, you feeling better now?" James asked. I looked at him for a moment considering if I should tell him or not.

"Uncle George wrote to me. Three times. I think he's worried. I normally answer. James I can't do this. I want to go home." I said softly. I looked at the ground again, scared that I might cry. James quickly pulled me into a hug.

"Write to him. If it keeps you happy write to him. If you're happy we all know he'll be happy. It's like you're a reincarnation of Uncle Fred." He stated kindly. I looked at him and smiled. I took out the enchanted book and wrote to Uncle George.

After a while I was laughing over something Uncle George had written to me.

"Rose, what did he write?" James asked sternly. I looked at him and started laughing again.

"Uncle George thinks that you should let me do whatever I like, that includes visiting the past. He say's that his past self is telling his present self that he misses me. And Uncle Fred want's to see me because he wants to talk to present day Uncle George but he cant do that without me." I stated. Scorpius and Amelia looked completely and utterly confused while James just shook him head.

"Well tell Uncle George that I think he needs to re-evaluate his priorities." James stated coldly. I looked at him shocked. I grabbed my small bag near me and walked out.

"Rose! Rose! Rose! Wait!" someone yelled from behind me. I turned around and saw Scorpius. I looked at him and wiped my eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm really close to my uncle and James knows that." I stated softly. He walked up to me and gave me a friendly sort of hug.

"Don't worry about it. Only one thing though." He said looking in my eyes.

"And what would that be?" I asked kindly. I looked up into his eyes and saw love through them.

"What they heck did you say back there?" he asked genially confused. I started to giggle.

"Well my Uncle George basically thinks that James should stop telling me what to do other wise this past self gets a little agitated." I explained. He looked at me curiously for a moment.

"So how do you go back in time? You don't have a Time Turner, do you?" he asked. I looked at him and smiled sweetly.

"Well you see it's this thing I can do. I don't really know why, but for some weird reason I can go back in time to whenever I want, only its like I'm in tow places at once. I usually only do it when I'm asleep otherwise it would be weird if I don't respond." I explained. He looked at me and smile.

That was two terms ago. Scorpius and I have been together since that day. I tend to re-visit it every known and then, only I keep myself hidden.

"Hey Rose, hat you thinking about?" Scorpius asked coming down the stairs from the boys Gryffindor dorms one night. I looked at him and smiled warmly.

"Only about my one and only." I stated simply still smiling at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i dont own any of the characters except for Anastasia, Makayle and Tabitha.**

**Hey guys so sorry its taken me so long to update, but i just couldnt think of what to write and when i could think i didnt have a computer near my so i had to write it on a piece of paper which i ended up loosing. i dont know if this chapter is any good coz i only just finished it. tell me wat u think.**

Chapter 2 Fairytales

It was the first day of the Christmas break. James and I had just gotten off the train to see our parents, when I remembered that I hadn't said good-bye to Scorpius. I quickly ran back to the train to look for him. I couldn't find him anywhere. I looked in every compartment, but to no prevail. I slowly walked back out of the train dragging my feet. I was looking at the ground, not watching where I was walking, when someone ran right into me. I fell to the ground and was about to yell at them when I saw that it was Scorpius. I quickly jumped up before I helped him up.

"Oh my Merlin, I thought you had left already, I couldn't find you anywhere. Where were you?" I asked quickly, not taking a single breath the whole time.

"Oh, I was about to walk through the gate, but then I remembered I had to say something to you." He answered. I looked up at him before giving him a huge hug.

"What did u have to say?" I asked, a little bit scared.

"That I have a surprise for you for when we get back to school." He replied mysteriously. I hit him playfully on the arm.

"I don't like surprises, you knew that." I admonished.

"Rose. _Rose! ROSE!" _I herd James yelling. I turned around to face where he was running from.

"WHAT?!" I yelled back to him. People turned to see what we were yelling about, all but the Gryfindors that is, they were used to this already.

"We have to go now, mum, dad, Uncle Ron, Aunt Mione, and everyone else are waiting for us. Even Teddy." James replied softer as he reached us. My eyes lit up with excitement. I turned back to Scorpius to good-bye, but he had already gone. I turned back sadly and left with James by my side.

We walked through the gate and made our way to our bug family. When I saw Teddy I ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. I laughed loudly as he spun me around. After he set me back down onto my feet I kissed his cheek.

"Missed you Teddy." I said sadly looking down at the ground. Teddy lifted my head up with his fingers so that I was looking into his eyes.

"Don't be sad, I missed you too, came over a few days after you left and asked about you. I think everyone missed your happiness." He replied sombrely. I gave him a huge hug and kissed his cheek again.

"Aww, where's my hug?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I turned around and saw Uncle George standing there. I ran over to him and gave him a HUGE hug while he spun me around.

"Uncle George, I missed you so much, I hated being in class and not being able to write to you. And I don't like getting up early." I complained softly, so that no one else could over hear us.

"Tell you what, bring the book to History of Magic and Charms and if they ask what you're doing just say that your writing notes. How does that sound?" he asked sincerely. I looked at him like he was crazy. Well, maybe he was a little bit crazy, but he was my Uncle, he was allowed to be.

"Professor Binns left last year, didn't you hear, we got a new teacher, he walks around the class to make sure we're working. And Professor Flitwick doesn't let us bring our books in anymore, all we do is practise charms now." I replied sadly. Now it was his turn to look at me like I was crazy.

"You mean, less notes to take, more spells to do? Man, I wish it were like that when I was there, I used to get bored stupid. Just say it's the only way you can contact me, and if you can't talk to me then you get upset, or something to that effect." Uncle George suggested. I looked at him and smiled, he always knew what to say to make me feel better.

"Rose, time to go now." Mum said before giving me a tight hug. We all walked to the car park and aparated back home.

After dinner that night I decided to write to Scorpius to see what he was going to be doing during the holidays. I walked up to my room and shut the door behind me. I was about to walk over to me desk to start writing the letter when I saw Scorpius sitting on my bed. I jumped back in shock before walking over to him.

"Scorpius, what are you doing here?" I asked confused. He disappeared twice today and now he's in my room.

"I thought I would come and see you, you know, seeing as we are dating." He stated sharply, like he was mad at me.

"What's wrong? You sound mad. What happened?" I asked concerned. He was never like this with me.

"What's wrong is that as soon as James said the name Teddy your eyes went brighter then I've seen them for a long time. Since before we started dating. Do you like him?" he asked hurt. I cast a spell so that no one could here us outside of my room.

"It's not like that, Teddy is like a brother to me, I haven't seen my family since school started. I miss them. I was happy to see them. And Teddy's parents died so we don't get to see him much." I stated almost crying. I turned away from Scorpius.

"Rose, I'm sorry, but you never mention your family, how am I meant to know? All I can go off is seeing your eyes brighten up and seeing you kiss him on the cheek and laughing with him. What am I supposed to think?" he asked grumpily. I'd never seen him like this so I didn't know what to do or say.

"You're meant to trust and believe me. I believe you, even when everyone says that I shouldn't. You see me upset at school, yet you never ask why I'm sad. Why would I mention my family if you never mention yours, it works both ways Scorpius. I've kissed hundreds of guys at school on the cheek and you never cared, but just because I was actually happy to see Teddy you care. I don't think I can do this anymore." I said softly still not looking at him. I heard him walk closer to me. he put his hand on my arm, but I pulled away.

"Rose? Are you breaking up with me?" Scorpius asked sadly. I could hear the tears in his voice and it was breaking my heart.

"I guess I am, I just… I don't think I can do this anymore, I'm sorry" I said softly. I lifted the charm and walked out of my room. After I heard him aparate away I walked back in and fell onto my bed to cry.

Uncle George walked into my room at 9.30pm, like he normally did, to say goodnight, but when he saw me crying he stopped.

"Rosie, what's wrong?" he asked sitting down on my bed. I looked up at him a sniffed.

"I broke up with Scorpius." I replied shortly.

"Why? I thought you two were crazy in love with each other. What happened?" Uncle George asked seriously concerned.

"He didn't trust me. He thought I had a thing for Teddy." I replied lying my head in his lap.

"Why would he think something like that, it's basically like you going out with, well with James basically." Uncle George said disgusted.

"Gross. Uncle George, that's disgusting." I said while laughing. Uncle George smiled after he saw me laughing.

"I was just saying. Now why do you think he thought that?" he asked seriously.

"Coz when James told me Teddy was here my eyes supposedly brightened up and coz I kissed him on the cheek and coz I was laughing with him. But I still don't see why he would think that, I'm like that with everyone." I stated confused. I looked at Uncle George and saw that he was looking a little bit pissed.

"Why that little twerp, James knew what he was doing, he told you dad that you were dating Scorpius and he told James to try to get you to break up. James knew that Scorpius got jealous easily when it came to you. I'm going to kill on and then have a serious talk to James and Harry." Uncle George ranted. He got up and briskly walked out the door. I watched him as he left before changing into my pyjamas and going to bed.

The next morning I woke up and slowly walked downstairs in my pyjamas. I sat down at the table and waited for mum to come out of the kitchen. I heard footsteps coming out of the kitchen so I looked up expecting to see mum, but instead I saw dad. I looked back down at the table and started to trace the cravings with my finger. I heard dad sit down next to me, but I didn't look up.

"Rose, I'm sorry for asking James to break up you and Scorpius." He said sincerely. I looked up at him, but looked straight back down.

"Dad, it doesn't matter, we're over. That's all there is too it. You told me that he wasn't good for me. Maybe you were right. He didn't trust me, but I trusted him. Maybe he wasn't who I thought he was." I said softly. I kept my eyes down and continued to trace the carvings until dad lifted my head with his finger.

"I know you don't think that, talk to him, see what happens." He suggested. I was happy that he was trying to put his past behind him, but I didn't think anything would help right now.

"I talked to him dad, and I told him how I felt, then I broke up with him. I can't have a relationship if he doesn't trust me. Anyway, I don't think I'd like having Draco as my father-in-law." I joked. Just then James came down the stairs. I turned to look at him but turned away again. I heard dad get up and walk away kissing my head.

Christmas break flew by and soon we were on our way back to Hogwarts. The whole break I didn't talk to James but stayed in my room or visited Uncle George. I had Uncle George write me a note so that I could write to him whenever I wanted to. I didn't want to read what he had written so I just left it sitting in my bag ready to give to Professor Dumbledore and the teachers.

"Rose, you still mad at me?" I heard James ask. I didn't reply I just kept walking away from him.

"Rose. Rose! _Rose!_ ROSE!" I heard someone yelling. I turned around and saw my best friend Roxanne. I turned around and ran to her and gave her a huge hug.

We found a compartment to sit in and were soon joined by our other friends Anastasia, Makayla and Tabitha. Whenever we were together it was very hard to tell us apart. We were the only four girls in out read to have red hair and brown eyes. We all grew our hair down to our waists and were pretty much the same size. If people didn't no any better they would have thought we were all related, or clones at least.

"Where's Scorpius?" Tabitha asked. I smiled at her slightly before sighing.

"I broke up with him." I stated softly. I still didn't like to talk about it. All three of them gasped and looked at me shocked.

"Why? What happened?" Makayla asked concerned. Everyone knew about Scorpius and I. Everyone thought we were going to stay together forever, just like a fairytale.

"Anna, Kayla, Tab, if you all be quiet I'll tell you what happened, okay?" I asked. They all sat quietly waiting for me to start. I told them all about what happened at the train station, in my bedroom and with Uncle George, even what my dad said.

When I finished they all gave me a hug. I looked at them slightly shocked that they had this reaction.

"Guys, its not that bad, everyone knew I shouldn't trust him, but I did, its my fault." I said trying to get them to see why it had to be like this.

"Rose, you guys were like a fairytale, you had the whole tragic beginning and everyone telling you it wouldn't work, then you also had no support from your family. You guys were like Cinderella and Prince Charming." Kayla stated. Kayla was the romantic out of all of us.

"Guess some fairytales just don't end up on Happily Ever After, do they?" I asked sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is so short but i couldnt think of anything else and its been finished for about a week or something so i thought i would post it now and continue wen my brain isnt so dead. anyway the next chater should be up by next weekend at the latest or if your lucky, and i have enough time, this weekend.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own any one you recognise**

* * *

We continued to talk about other random stuff for half an hour before we all fell asleep on the seats. Well Kayla, Anna and Tab fell asleep. I was still awake. I sat in the compartment silently reading one of my favourite muggle books _Twilight_. I was just getting to the good part when someone knocked on the door. I sighed before placing a bookmark in my page and opening the door. I walked back to my seat and sat back down.

"What do you want Scorpius?" I asked rudely. I didn't want to have to put up with him right now.

"Can we talk?" he asked politely. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"What about?" I asked.

"I wanted to see if you would give me another chance. I'm sorry for hurting you. James even apologized to me. He said you would be happy if we were together again." He stated confidently.

"Well you shouldn't believe everything you hear. There is no way that I would ever date you again. Yeah, I might be sad, but that's not your problem anymore. I broke up with you, remember." I exclaimed. I wanted him out before I started to cry.

"Please Rose? I need you-" Scorpius started to say before I interrupted.

"NO! Stop it! I don't want to talk about this anymore! We're over! NOW LEAVE!" I screamed at him waking Kayla, Anna and Tab up in the process. They stood behind me and glared at Scorpius.

"Rose, I-" he tried again.

"GET OUT!" I screamed. Scorpius walked out with his head down. I sat back down onto my chair, I didn't even realise that I had stood up until then.

We got changed into our robes then sat back down to play exploding snap. All of us silently decided not to talk about Scorpius, though their reason were probably different to mine. For the rest of the train ride I sat staring out the widow, thinking of all the fun times Scorpius and I had had over the first half of the year. Kayla, Anna and Tab were still talking, but to me it was only a noise, a noise drowned out by the memories. I never noticed I was crying until Kayla gave me a hug.

"Hon, its gonna be alright, you got us." She said trying to cheer me up.

"Kayla, its Honey not Hon, and its going not gonna, and you've not you." Tab pointed out. I managed to smile at that. Tab was always correcting the way we spoke.

"I don't care, I'm tryin to make Rosie Posie happy again." Kayla snapped. Kayla had the shorted fuse; she gets angry over the smallest things.

"Guys, stop, we don't need this now, Rose comes first, once she's happy then you two can fight." Anna said. Anna was the voice of reason in our group. If Anna said something no one disagreed, if they knew what was good for them.

"Anna, let them fight, it makes things so much easier later on. Oh Merlin, I just remembered." I mumbled trailing off. I looked down at my hands and bit my lip wondering if I should still go or not.

"Rose, don't do that! You can't say something like that then just stop talking! Now what did you remember?" Kayla snapped playfully. I looked at them and sighed.

"Before we went home for break Scorpius said that he had a surprise for me for first day back. Now I don't know if I should still go or not." I replied sombrely. I looked down at my hands and fiddled with my mood ring that I always wore on my ring finger on my right hand.

"Do you want to go?" Tab asked concerned. I didn't want to look at them, I was sure they would be looking at me with eyes full of sympathy.

"I don't know. I want to see what it is, but at the same time, I don't want to see what he got. I don't know, I'm so confused." I replied playing with my ring. Kayla kneeled on the floor in front of me and looked into my eyes.

"Rose, I know your hurt, even if you wont admit it, we all know your hurt, your trying to be brave, and strong, but you don't need to be. Babe, we know you, you don't have to be the strong one, come on, let us help." She said softly. I tried hard not to cry, but it didn't work. I fell to the ground hugging Kayla and crying my heart out.

It took all of my remaining energy to get off of the train and into the carriages looking like I was happy. Then to sit through the feast in the Great Hall with everyone asking me why I broke up with Scorpius. I looked at Scorpius to find him looking at me weirdly.

"Kayla, why is Sco-Malfoy looking at me like that?" I asked irritably. Kayla looked at me for a moment but then looked at Malfoy.

"It looks like he's upset or that he wants you back. And why did you wall him Malfoy?" she asked confused.

"That is his name, isn't it?" I questioned. I knew it was his last name, and that he didn't like being called by it, but now I just couldn't care less.

"Yeah, but we never call him that, its always been Scorpius. Not even the Slytherin's call him Malfoy." She stated. I sighed slightly.

"Every time I hear his name, every times I think of it, it hurts, but Malfoy, that's a stranger, I don't know him, so it doesn't hurt me." I replied looking at the little amount of food on my plate.

"Rose, babe, lets go to the common room, we have more privacy there, " Kayla said sympathetically.

We slowly made our way to the common room. Once we were inside we walked up into our dorms, sat on our beds and started at each other. I suddenly got up and walked to my dressing table. I rummaged around in the draws for a bit until I found what I was looking for. I walked back to my bed holding a book. I passed it to Kayla. She opened it silently and turned every page.

"When did you make this?" she asked still looking through the photo album.

"Over the whole year, normally at night when everyone's sleeping." I stated slightly embarrassed.

"Where did you get the baby pictures?" Kayla asked embarrassed. She was blushing a very dark red.

"Uhh, well, you see, I kinda, uhh, asked your parents for them." I said softly stuttering a bit. Kayla looked up at me and hit me with her pillow. I grabbed my pillow and hit her back. Soon we were having a full on pillow fight.


	4. Chapter 4

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. _I woke up hearing the insistent tapping. I looked around the dorm, Kayla had fallen asleep in her uniform and Tab and Anna had come up after we both fell asleep. The only other person in our dorm was Jasmine Islander, a girl with short blonde hair. She was really nice, but she preferred to hang out with her twin sister who was in Ravenclaw.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. _The insistent tapping was back. I looked around the room and noticed it was Scorpius. He was tapping on the window. I walked over to the window and opened it up so that I could talk to him. I opened it far enough so that he could come inside.

"What do you want Scorpius?" I asked annoyed. I paced around the room quietly so that I didn't wake the girls up.

"Kayla sent me the most interesting letter an hour ago." He said smugly. I looked at Kayla's 'sleeping' form.

"What did she say?" I asked uncertain about what she would tell him. I stopped my pacing and looked at him.

"Something along the lines that you still like me, but you don't want o be with me because of how easy it was for things to come between us. How you call me Malfoy, because that person is a stranger so it doesn't hurt you. How you cried on the train because you don't know if you can be without me. How you still want to be with me, but you don't know if you can." He said slowly walking closer to me. I was slowly forgetting my argument and why I broke up with him.

"And it was a damn long letter." I heard Kayla say. I turned around to face her, and I suddenly remembered why I couldn't date him, my family hated him, I remembered why I was arguing with him. I walked right up to Kayla and slapped her hard across the face.

"I told you that stuff hoping that you wouldn't tell anyone! I can't believe you went and wrote a letter to Malfoy, of all people, after everything I told you! Does our friendship mean nothing to you!" I shouted at her. I turned and stormed into the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

When I walked back into the dorm it was three in the morning and I was ready for the first day of classes already. I silently grabbed my bag and walked down to the Black Lake to think for a little bit until breakfast was ready. I made sure I had the Marauders Map and Uncle Harry's Invisibility Cloak in my bag so that I could hide if I needed to. I checked The Map to make sure no one was around and slowly put it back into my bag.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned around quickly. I relaxed when I saw that it was only Uncle Harry. He worked here as the DADA teacher. I smiled weakly as he walked up to me.

"What are you doping out here so early, Rose?" Uncle Harry asked concerned. I let out a silent sigh.

"You know how I broke up with Malfoy, well I told Kayla, Tab and Anna about it. Then I started to cry about it. Awhile later I talked more about it to Kayla, then some time last she sent him a letter telling him everything I said. Then he came to the window last night and told me everything, and then I slapped Kayla and stormed into the bathroom. I stayed in there until 3 in the morning before I decided to come out here." I told Uncle Harry before crying again. Uncle Harry held me in his arms before he started to talk to me.

"Rose, even though what Ms. Harper did was wrong, you shouldn't have hit her, as your Professor I should be telling you off, but as your Uncle I think I'll still with the 'did it leave a mark?' version" he said comfortingly. I laughed slightly and wiped my tears away.

"Thanks Uncle Harry." I said sitting up. Uncle Harry stood up and pulled me up with him.

"Now lets go to breakfast, then why don't you go see Fred and George, I'll tell your teachers you wont be in class for the day." He suggested. I gave Uncle Harry a hug before walking away.

"Thank you." I said over my shoulder. I smiled knowing that I wouldn't have to go to classes today.

I walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to James. James looked at me confused so I smiled weakly. He nodded slightly before talking to his friends again. I slowly pushed the food around my plate while watching the doors to the Great Hall. I looked back down at my plate after I saw Kayla, Tab and Anna walk in. For the first time in what felt like ages I wished that I didn't have red hair. I saw James jump from the corner of my eye and turned to look at him.

"Rose, how did you change you hair colour to-to Purple?" James asked confused. I looked at him like I was crazy before a piece of my hair fell into my eyes. I looked at it shocked. It was purple!

"I don't know, I just wished that I didn't have red hair and now its purple." I said slightly scared. I looked up to the staff table and saw Uncle Harry motioning for us to follow him. I nudged James and pointed to his father.

"Come one." He said grabbing my hand. I let him drag me out of the Great Hall with everyone's eyes on me.

Uncle Harry led us to his office and ushered us inside. I looked at him as he paced around the room.

"WHAT POTION HAVE YOU USED ROSE! YOU KNOW BETTER THEN TO TAKE A POTION! I THOUGHT YOUR MOTHER WOULD HAFE TAUGHT YOU BETTER THEN THIS!" he all but screamed at me.

"I DIDN'T TAKE A POTION! I WISHED THAT I DIDN'T HAVE RED HAIR! BUT NOW I WISH THAT I WASN'T RELATED TO YOU!" I screamed at him. I stormed out of his office with tears running down my face. I ran straight for the Room of Requirements. I walked in and slammed the door shut. I want my hair to be red again, and then it was. _Guess I'm a Metamorphagus, _I thought. Soon I fell asleep on the bed that was in the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Lunch time came around and I was still in the Room of Requirements. I was starting to get hungry, so I slipped under the Invisibility Cloak and walked out of the room. I silently walked through the halls, which were thankfully empty, until I reached the great Hall. I was grateful that the doors were always left open, that way I wouldn't draw any attention to myself. I slowly walked up to the Gryffindor table and sat at the very end, unfortunately James chose to sit down the end too, so I was sitting right next to him, still under the Cloak. I saw Uncle Harry walk towards James, I decided I would listen in on their conversation, I know it's rude, but I wanted to know if they had noticed that I was gone yet.

"Dad." James greeted bitterly, I knew that tone of voice with James, and he only ever used it when he was really angry about something.

"James, have you seen Rose yet?" uncle Harry asked sounding concerned. I saw him looking around the Great Hall as if he was searching for someone, me, I guessed.

"What so you can yell at her again! You didn't even let her explain!" James snapped. I smiled to myself. Even when he didn't know I was there he still stood up for me, as he always did.

"I wanted to talk to her." Uncle Harry tried to explain. James obviously didn't want to hear it this time; he was starting to get angrier by the second for the look in his eyes.

"You know what; sometimes I wish you were only my professor, not my father." James stated. I saw the hurt look in Uncle Harry's eyes, and the anger blazing away in James's eyes. I put my hand lightly on James's one, so that he would know I was there, I squeezed his hand lightly. I saw James hold back a smile, and his eyes lose some of their anger as he squeezed my hand back.

"James, I'm sorry. If you see Rose, tell her I'm sorry, and that if she doesn't want to come back with us for the holidays, I completely understand." Uncle Harry stated sadly before walking away with his head down. I thought I saw a tear roll down from his eye before he turned away, but I wasn't sure.

After Uncle Harry left I stood up and tugged on James's hand for him to follow me. He stood up quickly and followed after me, making sure to hold my hand without looking like he was holding thin air. When we got to the hallway, James and I checked to make sure no one else was there before I took the Invisibility Cloak off. When James saw that it really was me, he wrapped me up in a hug and spun me around in the air. I smiled and hugged him back, while trying not to laugh at his antics.

"You okay Rose?" James asked after he set me down on my feet. I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Just peachy." I replied sarcastically. I smiled a little despite myself. Around James, I always seemed to be smiling.

"Rose." James said warningly. I looked at him and sighed softly.

"I'll live, everything is just going to be so different now, I don't really know what to do anymore." I stated sadly.

"What to talk about it?" James asked. I knew he was worried and I knew he would hear about it sooner or later, so I might as well be the one to tell him. I took his hand and led him to the Room of Requirements.

We sat on the couch facing each other. I had just finished telling James about everything that had happened, why Scorpius and I were no longer together, what happened with me and Kayla, and why I was so upset lately. Now James wouldn't talk to me, he could hardly even look at me. I carefully studied his face, afraid that he would hate me forever. He looked like he was in serious thought, which was normally a good thing, but in this case, I just didn't know what to expect. After what felt like forever, but was only really a few minutes, James spoke.

"Where was Roxanne in all of this? You only mentioned her on the ride back." James asked confused. I knew James liked Roxanne and Roxanne liked James, but they couldn't see it. Figures he would be the one to notice that I didn't mention Roxanne after the train ride.

"Uhhh...I don't really know, I mean she is in a different house, so I don't see her all that much, I guess she was with her house during all of it." I stated. James nodded his head slightly and looked back at the ground.

"Do you want to stay here for the night, or do you want to come back to my dorm with me?" James asked. I thought about it for a few seconds before I looked back at James.

"Can I go back to our dorm, I mean the bed is comfy here, but I want to be near someone I know, and right now, you're the only one I know who won't leave me." I stated, trying hard not to cry. James got up and wrapped me up in a hug. I hugged him back for a minute.

"Come on Rosie, let's go to bed, we'll work it out tomorrow. " James said leading me out of the Room of Requirements.

I woke up the next morning in a strange bed. I looked around the room and saw only sleeping boys. I looked next to me and I saw James. I nudged him softly. He groaned softly and rolled over, taking most of the blanket with him. I shivered and looked down at what I was wearing. Boxer shorts and a tank top. James' boxers and tank top. I just hope their clean.

"James, wake up." I whispered in his ear. He groaned again and rolled over more.

"James! Wake up!" I requested softly, so that I didn't wake any of his dorm mates up. Still nothing. _Fine then, you don't want to get up, then I'll make you get up. _I thought to myself. Grabbing my wand, and one of James' jumpers, I got off of the bed.

"_Aguamenti_" I called and a burst of water shot out the end of my wand and right into James. He shot up screaming. My plan worked well.

"What was that for?" James yelled at me. I looked at him timidly; using my acting skills I forced fake tears to my eyes. I saw James' expression soften slightly. Everyone in the dorm was looking at us.

"You didn't wake up, and I forgot where I put my clothes last night. I don't want to go back to my dorm wearing my cousin's boxers and tank top. That would just be plain weird." I stated in a small voice, making it look like I was trying not to cry.

"Rosie, I'm sorry, I'm just not a morning person, and you know that. Next time just look around the dorm, or wake one of the others up, I'm sure they wouldn't mind helping you."James stated, while all the other guys in the dorm nodded their heads.

"But I don't know any of them James, I know we've been here for half a year already, but I haven't been here all this time, not fully anyway. I don't really know anyone." I stated softly. I just wanted to go back to my room and talk to Uncle George. And I knew James could somehow sense this.

"Rose, stay here for a moment, your clothes are on the chest at the end of my bed, go for a shower, and we'll talk when you come out." James stated in a voice that left no room for argument. I grabbed my clothes and walked into the bathroom.

When I walked out everyone in the dorm had left, all except for James. He was sitting on the end of his bed with a pensive look on his face.


End file.
